


Spawn of the Gods

by MaeaStorm



Series: Krogan Grimborn AU Snippets [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood, Dark, Dark Dragon Riders, Dark Hiccup, Demigod AU, Dubious Consent, Gen, Gore, Immortality, Necrophilia, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Hiccup gets quite the surprise when he shoots down Krogan from his dragon, for he meets the fate that most would only think of in their nightmares.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Krogan, Krogan & Viggo Grimborn
Series: Krogan Grimborn AU Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000809
Kudos: 3





	Spawn of the Gods

The wind blew through Krogan’s hair, as he rocketed through the air on the back of his dragon, his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and eagerness. He was ready. His flyby past the ships was the signal for the archers to start firing.

So they did, and they managed to shoot down the Nadder-riding-Girl, and the annoying twins. 

In retaliation, the leader on the Night Fury lashed out at him, and a net wrapped around him, sending him flying.

Ankh turned, her green eyes wild, while she dove for her rider, but it was too late for her to catch him.

Krogan slammed into the ground with a hideously wet squelch of blood and ripping cloth. Then, there was nothing for him.

It was finally the day when Hiccup managed to catch Krogan. The man had been tangled into the net that had been stored in his shield, weighted down by the heavy rocks that tainted the edges of the net.

The young man sauntered up to Krogan, expecting him to get angry. To lash out and to screech his rage at him- despite the fact that his body was mangled and torn into shreds.

Despite the fact that he had bones sticking out all over, and he was covered in his own blood.

If only Krogan had lashed out at him. If only.

Instead, he simply laid there, his eyes rolled into his head, mouth open while he’d tried to gasp air into his failing lungs. Blood crawled down his mouth from where he’d coughed it up.

It was evident that the rock jutting from his mangled chest was the culprit of the blood.

Even then, those dull, lusterless brown eyes gleamed at him like a pair of glossy dragon scales. Inevitably, they weren’t dragon scales. Blood veins had broken in his eyes, turning his scleras bright red in rings. His face was still stained with tears and snot- wet from the fluids.

He wasn’t breathing. Of course he wasn’t. 

Hiccup swallowed thickly, stepping closer to the netted corpse.

A huge slice up Krogan’s belly sent his intestines spilling over the ground, causing a pool of blood to fill out beneath him. His pants had been soiled, as well.

Krogan was dead.

Very dead.

Hiccup grinned at this. Even in death, Krogan was such a beautiful, splendid man. Something was so sensual about his deep, olive skin and dark eyes. He was exotic- and it would be an absolute shame if Krogan just rotted away without having anyone to use him properly.

Fortunately for Hiccup, no one else was around- so Krogan was all his. He owned him now. 

Hiccup placed his shield on the ground, his grin turning into a smirk. 

He stepped up next to Krogan, eyeing him for a moment. He ripped the net off from over top of Krogan, then the young man grabbed the older man’s shoulders, and tried to heave him off of the stone spike.

It took a few tries, and getting covered in blood- Krogan was  _ heavy _ , despite not looking like he’d weigh much- but Hiccup was able to remove him from the spike.

Krogan’s fingers twitched, and Hiccup glanced up at them in confusion. Rolling his eyes at his foolishness, he put it off as Krogan’s body twitching from the last bit of activity in his mind.

He moved to sit on Krogan’s hips- what was left of them-, while he shimmied the man’s pants down his waist- getting rid of the belt altogether.

He was so focused on Krogan’s pants, that when the man’s eyes came crawling down from the back of his head, completely unfocused and hazy, he paid them no heed.

He did, however, notice the way that Krogan’s skin started to stitch itself back together along his stomach, and how his chest had once again started to heave with breath.

Hiccup blinked slowly, his smirk fading, and being replaced by a look of horror. 

The youngest Grimborn was alive.

He started to get up, watching the man heal for a moment- is- is this how Viggo survived falling into the volcano? Seriously? He blinked slowly.

He grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. When Krogan had finished healing- so much so that the already faded burn scar had completely disappeared- his eyes flashed a vibrant shade of golden.

The man- already a hulking giant that stood over two whole heads over top of his own- turned his golden gaze to look at him, a deep frown on his face. He blinked at Hiccup, and Krogan grinned at him.

_ “Surprise, Haddock, _ ” he purred, his eyes glittering cruelly in the dim light of the clearing.

Hiccup backed away, lighting his sword, which illuminated more of the clearing.

“No- what?” He backed away further, his eyes scared and fearful.

A shimmering of gold smoke begins to crawl up Krogan’s body when he stands, a sword of his own settled into his outstretched hand, while he slowly floated up into the air.

Armor swivelled around him for a moment, before it clatters on to his frame.

He thudded heavily down onto the grass, a frown on his face.

The man muttered something underneath his breath, and he turned to look at Hiccup, pointing the massive sword at Hiccup’s shaking frame.

Hiccup eyed the sword in faint curiosity- seven feet long, huge blade punctuated at the end with a hilt embellished with gold. A very large Zweihander.

A two handed sword that Krogan was wielding with one.

Hiccup grimaces, and he backed away slightly.

“What, are you scared, Haddock?” Krogan cooed, laughing. “I’m not going to be the one killing you. Believe me when I say my brother would definitely prefer doing the honors.”

Hiccup was about to cry for Toothless, when a large, metal-fisted hand slammed into his gut, and he fell unconscious.

Krogan came out of the woods, dragging Hiccup’s unconscious body in one hand, making sure to cause the boy as much pain before he would wake up. His golden armor glittered brightly in the sunlight, a beacon against the trees behind him.

He blinked slowly, and locked his eyes on Viggo’s ship, where he strode up to it proudly, walking right past one of the search parties that had just come past.

The men in the group shot one another confused looks, before shrugging, and followed Krogan back to the ship.

Krogan’s heavy, metal boots thudded loudly on the gangplank, announcing his presence to anyone below deck that he was there.

He threw Hiccup down onto the deck with a resounding thud, and looked over towards the darkness that were the bowels of the ship. 

“Brother!” He called into the darkness, his golden eyes flashing brightly, while he eyed the shadows for a few moments, until there was the sound of a door opening, and the sound of frantic bootsteps.

“Krogan!” Viggo burst onto the deck, relief clear on his features. “Oh thank Thor you’re okay,” Viggo wrapped his arms around him. Krogan smiled gently. He rubbed his helmeted head along Viggo’s own with a gentle noise, trying to comfort Viggo.

Viggo seemed to pause when he pulled away slightly.

“Of Course you’re okay,” he started, eying his armor for a moment with a frown. Then, he looked down at Hiccup, who still hung limply in Krogan’s tight grasp around his shirt.

Krogan’s gaze followed his, and he blinked.

“He…” Viggo started. “Did he try anything while you were out?” He asked quietly, cocking a brow.

“He did.” Krogan hissed lowly. “At least I think he was trying to.”

Hiccup stirred slightly. Viggo urged Krogan towards the bowels of the ship so that they could put Hiccup in a cell.

“Where’s his dragon?” Viggo asked.

“I will take care of the beast after we put this fool away.” Krogan grunted, eying the cell doors for a moment, frowning.

“Should we put him on D-deck??” He suggested, cocking a brow. “His friends I’m guessing are on C-Deck, correct?” 

Viggo hums.

“Splendid idea, Krogan. Keep them apart so that they can’t talk behind our backs.” Krogan grinned at the statement, his golden eyes gleaming gently.

“So, what do you want with the Night Fury?” they made their way down a few more flights of stairs, until they were in the lowest deck of the ship. Viggo didn’t answer the question right away, too busy thinking.

Then, Viggo glanced back at him, a sharp grin on his face.

“It is Uncle Drago’s birthday in a few weeks,” He cooed. “An early present such as this would be appreciated, no?” 

Krogan nodded, grinning brightly. 

“I would say so, yes.” He chuckled. “And besides, if Drago doesn’t want it, then Grimmel would surely love to take it into his care.” He smiled. “As a permanent rescue, since the poor thing can’t fly by itself.”

Viggo hummed gently.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” He stated. “I will send Drago a terror mail as soon as you capture it.” 

Viggo opened a cell door, and Krogan pushed Hiccup into the grimy, metal cell. These cells on this deck were meant for the worst prisoners they managed to capture, or dragons that were uncontrollable, or they needed to be separate from other dragons. The cells were never really used because they never got any particularly fussy or aggressive dragons. And even prisoners who needed to be treated like real criminals were a rarity. 

Though the cells that were grimy and dirty would be cleaned if a dragon happened to need to be put down here. They definitely didn’t need to have already sick dragons getting even sicker.

Krogan turned to face his brother with a frown. The other, much smaller man had a deep frown of his own etching his features, as he eyed the Haddock disdainfully.

“What did he touch, Krogan?” He asked gently, gazing at him evenly. A dull rage gleamed in his eyes. “If he touched you the way I think he did, I will take his head as a trophy.” 

Krogan looked away with a sigh.

“Weren’t we already going to take his head for killing Ryker?” he asked quietly, as if he was trying to avert the attention away from the subject of Hiccup touching him. He hated lying to Viggo, as they were brothers, but he found that he’d rather not have Viggo throwing a fit over him again.

Viggo placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Krogan, I know. He will pay for that as well, but right now, we need to focus on  _ you _ .” Viggo stated. “And don’t lie to me.” The other mock threatened.

Krogan gazed over at Hiccup with a small snarl on his face.

“He’d managed to get my pants down but that was it.” Krogan stated. “Nothing more than that.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore,” Viggo snarked, smiling gently. “When you’re done playing with him, I can surely finish the job for you.”

Krogan sighed gently, and he pulled Viggo into a hug again.

“I don’t know about that, brother.” He rumbled, his eyes glittering gently. “Because I was actually hoping to hunt him.” he intoned, while they began to walk back up to the deck.

Viggo laughed at that, shaking his head. The next deck they walked up onto contained a few of the riders, and the blonde one spat at Krogan as he passed.

“I hope you rot in Hel!” The spittle missed him by a mile, and Krogan spared her no attention but a single finger, letting her spit and stew at him all she wanted. See if he cared what she wanted him to do.

“I want to make him feel the fear that he should feel about me.” he grinned. “After all, he was the one who said he wanted to hunt me down.” 

Viggo sighed deeply, a smile on his face.

“Say, do you think Crow will join in?” Viggo mused, and Krogan burst out with a loud laugh.

“You know how he is, Viggo.” Krogan stated. “Of course he will.”

Bushes whipped past Hiccup, as he scrambled through the forest, panting heavily. His lungs ached, but he’d thought he’d lost Krogan and his dragon.

“Toothless!” His voice was hoarse from screaming for his dragon, but it would seem that the Night fury was nowhere to be found.

Hiccup slid to a stop, panting heavily, only to find himself staring into the empty, black pits of a silver raven mask when he looked up into the branches of an old oak.

The man’s clothes blended in perfectly with the darkness around him, with their soft feather cloak that hung from the tree branch he was perched on.

“Haddock,” The man sounded just like Krogan- only his voice was far rougher, more gruff and sharp.

“No,” Hiccup shook his head, as the bird-man dropped down from the branches of the tree with a gentle thud.

The sound of a snarl from behind him made Hiccup turn around with a snarl.

“Get away from me you  _ freaks _ !” Hiccup yelled, while Krogan came into view.

“Oh Hiccup,” the other purred, while there was a sharp pain that suddenly ripped into Hiccup’s thigh.

“Little bird keep running.” The man behind him hissed, and Krogan laughed.

“It won’t help you.”

The knife was yanked out of his thigh, and Hiccup took this as an opportunity to run, unknowingly playing into the two’s hands.

It was a few miles later that Hiccup tripped over a rock, and he stumbled to the ground.

They were following him- he knew it- he caught their shadows or an arm or a leg in the corners of his vision at some points.

A twig snapped from his side, and Hiccup snarled angrily, getting to his feet shakily. His leg was throbbing heavily now, and blood had soaked the fabric of his pantleg.

“Come on you two! Show yourselves and fight me!” He yelled.

The forest stayed silent, and a knife whizzed past Hiccup’s ear, embedding itself into the wood of a tree in front of him.

Hiccup winced, turning around to face the direction where it had come from, only to yelp, as another one grazed his ear.

They were trying to tire him, weren’t they?

Hiccup stayed put, only to bolt at the sound of heavy footsteps from the bushes next to him.

Hiccup didn’t know how long he’d been running now, but he was exhausted. Sweat crawled down his face, and his lungs wheezed from exertion.

But they were always there. How were they always  _ right there? _

Hiccup fell to his knees. He so wanted to get up, but he couldn’t. 

As if on cue, a set of two footsteps began to circle him, completely predatory. Almost hungry.

Hiccup eyed the boots circling him dully.

A rattling snarl came from behind him, and he was kicked in the gut.

The young man flew, slamming into a tree with a harsh crack of bones. 

Hiccup laid there limply, as the two shadowy predators closed in on him.


End file.
